


Belch Gets His

by jonesyslug



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesyslug/pseuds/jonesyslug
Summary: "Gay rights!" - Richie Tozier
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 32





	Belch Gets His

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, and was supposed to be a dream sequence for adult Richie, but that never planned out, and I liked it so much that I decided I wanted it to exist in a place where it was a true series of events, so here it is. I really loved writing this and it's been sitting in my docs since last year. I hope you enjoy it.

Richie stared down at his shaking hands, bruised and bloody from punching Belch Huggins several times over, something he never thought he'd be able to do. But there he was, and Belch was laying on the ground, bleeding from where he'd bitten his tongue when he'd been punched in the jaw. 

A powerful feeling washed over Richie. "Don't fucking use that word ever again! Do you hear me? Never again!" 

"Like I'm going to listen to you, fa-"

Richie kicked him in the ribs. "I said  _ don't!"  _

Belch groaned. "You know you can't get held back any more, right, Belch? You know they're going to kick you out for being too old soon enough." 

Belch stared angrily at Richie. 

"I've got plenty of time left to get held back, i can get in all the fights I want. And if I ever hear you say something like that again, I don't mind getting suspended over my reaction, Huggins!" 

Richie was a far cry from the scared 13 year old he'd once been. Especially after Bowers had been put away. And now, standing there with broken glasses and his foot on Belch's shoulder, he felt like nothing and no one could touch him. 

Fuck it all, fuck this town, he was going to hold hands with his boyfriend whenever and wherever he wanted and God damn anyone who tried to stop him. He'd punch George fucking Bush if he had to. He'd punch Donald Trump and Ronald Regan and Mel Gibson and any big mouth who wanted to say something, no matter how big their wads of cash. 

"It's the 90s!" Richie yelled, triumphantly. "It's the motherfucking  _ NINETEEN NINETIES,  _ everything is changing!" 

Belch had no reply. Richie smiled. "Go fuck yourself, Huggins. God knows no one else is gonna." 

He flipped him the double bird and walked back up the sidewalk, to Eddie, who stood there completely slack jawed in disbelief. 

As much as his hands ached, he didn't care, it wasn't going to get in the way of him showing his affection for Eddie. 

"Did you really yell ' _ it's the 90s'? _ " 

"Fuck yeah I did." Richie said, with a grin. 

Eddie looked at Richie's face and knuckles, bloodied and bruised. 

"You idiot." He pulled him down the street. "Come on, you can use my discount at the drugstore, dumbass." 

**Author's Note:**

> This Station Runs On Donations From Viewers Like You. (The currency I deal in is comments)


End file.
